


Scent

by Karambol



Category: Brave 10
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karambol/pseuds/Karambol
Summary: In the early morning, Saizo feels a fragant scent, but a little different than before...
Relationships: Kirigakure Saizou/Yuri Kamanosuke
Kudos: 1





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. Went back to my sweet age of 17, when I was young, and eager to read Brave 10 and love my boys. The series never ended in Europe and had to read em in Chinese, can you believe it? Anyway, here I am writing again. If no one is going to do the work, FINE, I'LL DO IT MYSELF.
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language, so many gramatical errors may appear. Feel free to let me know.

It was so…comfortable. And strange. The very fact that it was, actually, comfortable, made the whole situation strange.

_He is never chill. He can’t be quiet for five minutes. The only way to get some silence is knocking him down or either waiting for him to fall asleep._

Yet, Yuri was sleeping like a cat under the warm summer Sun. Eyes closed and a very relaxed breathing, Saizo could not believe it was the same mess when it was awake. If only the redhead could be like that sometimes when awake… and yet, he loved looking at him sleep. He could feel Yuri was at peace, with nothing in his mind but blissful rest and dreams. He envied that.

Saizo had nightmares more times that he would like to recognize, vivid, cold dreams that he could not remember later, but made his breathe go uneasy and the first moments of the awakening painful and difficult. It was a good thing that he could not remember most of the nightmares, because the ones he could were horrible because they were way to close to the reality. Blood, pain, a beautiful pair of green eyes open but opaques, lifeless.

Yuri had nightmares sometimes, too. Sometimes really stranges ones, or silly dreams that made him him to keep moving in the bed for hours before waking up and rest for another hour. The times a nightmare had awaken the redhead and left him out of breathe were few, and Saizo was there to make him relax again and fall once more in a peaceful dream between his safe, warm arms. But most of the times, it was the face of pure bliss and quietness, and that made Saizo know a very recomforting thing…no, a very recomforting truth.

They were going to be ok.

The sweet smell of Yuri came to Saizo’s nose, and he aspired the scent like it was some kind of light incense. It was a little different, he noticed, but the main fragance of Yuri was there-in his hair, in his skin, in his sweat-

“…What are you doing?” Yuri yawned, narrowed eyes trying to get accustomed to the light of the early morning.

“I was just smelling you” Saizo said softly. Nor only was he trying to be nice, but actually wanted Yuri to keep sleeping, in peace-for both of their sake and his own sleep and rest.

“Hm? And why is that?” Yuri purred, getting closer to Saizo, resting his head in the dark haired men’s shoulder.

Saizo smirked, but some kind of sense was whispering to his hear to keep quiet. Yet, he spoke.

“…You ain’t gonna like it” said Saizo.

“Say it” replied Kamanosuke. He seemed like was talking in dreams, unaware of his own awakening.

“I…”

Was the redhead asleep? Saizo sighed in relief.

“I really don’t like your new shampoo”.

Green, big, surprised eyes and a puzzled expression; Kamanosuke looked like suddenly someone throwed at him a bucket full of ice, and his eyes were filled with anger.

“What the **fuck** did you just said, you **stupid asshole?”**

“I told you you weren’t gonna like it!”

“Sleeping in the fucking couch, it is? Do you prefer the fucking floor?”

 _Not that kind of **fucking** is the one I like…_ thought the dark haired guy. Ah, damn. Saizo knew that he should have kept his mouth shut, and somehow, he always failed and believed that a candid, quiet conversation with Kamanosuke was possible. And he failed several…multiple…many, **many** times.

“Is not that bad but the one you used before…”

“Go to the fucking couch and die” Yuri replied, turning violently and wrapping himself with the blankets, leaving small to no cover for Saizo. The air was cold and he felt the chill down his spine at that very moment.

“Hey, don’t take the blankets away!” he hugged Yuri from behind, trying to recover some heat. The redhead was warm and soft. “I said it was ok”

“You said you didn’t like it!”

“You had better ones!”

“Fuck off!”

Saizo struggled for a few seconds and took some blanket back, enough to keep the chill away, still was close to the redhead and that nice warmth.

“It’s not so bad. I still like you, anyway. More than your hair”

There was a light grunt from Yuri, whose body relaxed a bit. Saizo knew he was probably blushing a little, for he didn’t like to express any joy in front of any act or word of affection, yet simple sentences like that had some kind of effect on him, like a scent used to tame a beast or some kind of lullaby to please a crying child.

“You like my hair” Yuri said with conviction. He wasn’t questioning it, but saying it like an objective truth, like every who met him loved his hair.

“It’s beautiful and I like it a lot” assured Saizo. He hadn’t to be convinced otherwise. Every second, the body of Yuri felt more relaxed, as he was destroying some kind of walls of ice. It was like that, sometimes, endless pieces they destroyed on each other to reassure some simple feelings. “I do like it a lot”.

After some seconds, Kamanosuke moved and faced him, hugging him close and tight. It wasn’t a tender movement, but Saizo was used to it. None of them was used to gentle gestures, and simple things like a kiss in the forehead was very strange for them, like they didn’t deserve any tenderness from…anyone.

“I never liked **your** shampoo, anyway” said Yuri, eyes closed, and a naughty smirk. Saizo laughed softly. He kissed Kamanosuke’s shoulder and felt again their calm, peaceful breathing.

It was so strange. The whole relationship was strange. And yet…It had a point were it was so, so comfortable…


End file.
